Moderator Guidelines
A moderator is a define as a user who has any of the following rights: Chat Moderator, Discussions Moderator, Content Moderator or Rollback privileges. Chat Moderator Guidelines Chat Moderator's are Wiki users who keep watch over the chat room and have the power to kick and ban users from the Chat if they are misbehaving. Users must apply for the position. They are given all the tools necessary to do this job—much like an Administrator has been given additional tools to perform their jobs in the main space. The tools a Chat Moderator has access to are official warnings, kicking, and banning users. Chat mods should make visitors feel welcome, and not uncomfortable in any way. If a Chat Moderator purposely does make you feel uncomfortable, please consult to one of our Administrators. Their behavior should reflect policy. Chat Moderators are identifiable in chat when a yellow star is visible next to their name. Duties *Keep watch over the chat making sure the chat guidelines are being followed. *Answer questions regarding editing and policies (pointing users to correct pages). *Issue a warning before kicking/banning someone from chat. (Kicking a user from chat, just because they asked to be is not permitted.) *Resolving conflict diplomatically. *Maintain an overall mature and friendly demeanor when interacting with other users. Enforcing rules Moderators are expected to only kick users who continue to break policy after being given one warning. If the chat is moving very fast, the warning may be missed by the user in which case the warning should be given via private message. Users who knowingly break the rules on a continual or daily basis do not need to keep being warned or kicked before a ban may be issued. If you believe a fellow moderator has kicked or blocked another user wrongly, the issue should be taken up via private message. Under no circumstances should you overturn the decision of another moderator without a prior agreement. Doing so will be taken very seriously. Requirements The minimum requirements for becoming a chat moderator are: *You have been a registered member on the wiki for at least three months. *You have not been site-blocked or chat-banned for a period of at least three months. *You have been consistently active on the wiki's chat. *You must be familiar with the wiki's editing policies and practices. *You have been seen helpful around the community and an overall mature individual. Rollbacks Abilities Anyone can revert and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the rollback tool can undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. In addition to the rollback tool, rollbacks also have the ability to edit thread posts and comments, but this may only be used to edit out rule violations Enforcing rules Rollbacks may not enforce the rules. Warning users in the stead of an administrator or designated moderator is considered mini-modding, and is against the rules for any user, rollback or not. Once a rule violation is found and edited out, rollbacks must report the violation to an administrator so the user can be warned properly. However, rollbacks may sometimes be granted the privilege to enforce certain policies by the site administration. Currently, rollbacks may enforce the wiki's policy on leaks and spoilers. Causes for demotion Inactivity Rollbacks are granted their privileges due to being active editors, which is considered editing at least once every other day. If a rollback becomes inactive, they will receive a notice that they may be demoted for inactivity. Failure to become active again may lead to a demotion. Rule violations and inappropriate behavior Rollbacks are regarded as trusted editors, so if a rollback presents inappropriate behavior or violates the wiki's rules, a demotion may be considered depending on the violation and its severity. Repromotion If a rollback is demoted, they can always re-apply for their position by posting on the rollback application thread. Rollbacks demoted for rule violations and inappropriate behavior will need to wait some time before re-applying for their position and prove to the administration that they have improved their behavior. Category:Site administration